The present invention pertains generally to firearm safety mechanisms and particularly to such a mechanism which generates a signal indicating to the shooter that the weapon is ready to fire.
Most all firearms, including rifles and shotguns and some handguns are equipped with safety devices which mechanically lock the triggers thereof against actuation and firing of the weapon. Typically the "safetied" or "unsafetied" status of a weapon is determined by touch or visual checking of the safety device. While such devices are highly practical for their intended purpose and when used properly prevent inadvertent firing, the fact remains that many people are injured or killed each year by the accidental firing of a weapon thought to be "on safety". Accordingly, a problem exists that conventional safety devices, for some reason or other, perhaps their minute size and location on the underside of the weapon, are occasionally disregarded or misinterpreted resulting in accidental discharge of the weapon sometimes with tragic consequences.